What I Go To School For
by Gabriella Somerfield
Summary: Gabriella is a student at East High Academy. With her parents always away she's a boarder. She spends her entire year there. But when the school gets a new gym teacher, she glad. Why? Because he's hot. And she's in love with him. Is also Humor, Suspense, Hurt/Comfort and Friendship
1. Chapter 1

**What I Go To School For**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 1**

Gabriella was shy but she was outgoing. She was quiet but loud. She was intelligent but a bit dim when it came to boys.

Taylor was loud, she was outgoing and she knew how to act around guys as did Kelsi but she was slightly shy.

This group attended East High Academy. They were scholarship holders and boarders.

The rich "snobs" stayed at home and drove their fancy Porsche's, Audi's and bmw's to school.

Gabriella could also drive home in her cherry red citeron C1. But since no one was ever home there was no point. So she, Taylor and Kelsi just drove around on weekends and into town.

The girls were housed in apartment blocks on the right of the school and the boys on the left with the school in the middle. The teachers that lived on campus were housed in cottages placed around the school perimeter females on the girls side and males on the right.

The school had decided that the boarders have apartments so they could learn independence.

They had cooking classes in the first term of school so they could learn how to cook.

Taylor, Kelsi and Gabriella had been put in an apartment together since there parents assured the school they would be behave in the same apartment.

Each apartment block at a landlord of sorts who made sure there were no parties or bed hopping.

It was the last week before school went back. The girls were enjoying there freedom before in finished.

They were sunbathing on the lawn when a black Audi pulled up at one of the teacher's cottages.

"Well that's a new car," whispers Taylor

Gabriella sits up on her elbows and whistles.

"Gabriella!" exclaims Taylor shocked

"What he's hot," shrugs Gabriella lying down again

The new teacher had been observing the girls since the brunette had whistled.

He had then walked across to the office to have his meeting with the head.

"He'll be something to look at," says Taylor

"Taylor," gasps Gabriella

"What?" asks Taylor

"You have Chad," says Gabriella

"So there's no harm in looking," says Taylor

"Yeah you can look as long as you don't touch," giggles Kelsi

"You too are unbelievable!" exclaims Gabriella

"It's an unwritten rule," says Taylor

"Right I'll go make tea," says Gabriella getting to her feet

"Ooh what you going make?" asks Taylor

"Surprise," says Gabriella tapping her nose and running off to their apartment.

"Arr this is Gabriella Montez one of our borders," says the head

"Hello Miss Ashworth," says Gabriella

"Gabriella this is Mr Bolton he's going to be our new gym teacher," says Miss Ashworth

"I hope you enjoy it here sir," says Gabriella

"I hope so to," says Mr Bolton

"If you'll excuse me Miss I have to go make tea," says Gabriella

"Your excused," says Miss Ashworth

Miss Ashworth and Mr Bolton continue there tour while Mr Bolton slyly watches Gabriella disappear out of the corner of his eye.

"She's a student. Stop watching her," thinks Troy "You can't fall for a student,"

Only problem was he thought he might already be falling for the raven haired student that was disappearing out of view.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	2. Chapter 2

**What I Go To School For**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 2**

Gabriella had the perfect back to school outfit. Daring but still cute. Black skinny jeans paired with suede knee length boots that had a 5 inch heel, topped off with a cute white top. This top had decorative buttons down the front and dipped low enough to show just the right amount of cleavage and with criss cross ties at the back the look was completed. And Gabriella Montez was going for the kill. She accessorized with a sliver bangle on her right wrist and her sliver watch of the other wrist. Around her neck hung a simple sliver chain with a pearl coloured heart pendant and her ears adorned diamond heart earrings with sliver backs. Her raven black shoulder length hair hung in curls and with her black and sliver handbag slung her shoulder containing the morning's books and she was out the door.

Upon exiting the apartment building Gabriella headed towards her first class of the day. Dance theory, having taken dance as one of her 6 options she had to do dance theory as well- but she loved dance she put up with the added lesson.

Gabriella was the all round perfect pupil never got in trouble, strived to meet her teachers requests, got straight A*'s and always handed her work in on time. So when the school had asked did she want to do 6 options instead of 5 she jumped at the chance.

Science, English Literature and English Language, Math and gym were mandatory. But on top of those Gabriella had Music, Dance, Childcare, Physiology, Food Tech and Business Studies. The students were also required to choose 3 sports to do each term and for the term ahead Gabriella had tennis as her outdoor sport weather permitting, swimming as her indoor sport and ice skating as her fun sport. As well as this the students had to take an extend studies course non curricular but highly recommend with courses from sign language to driving theory or learning a new language to street dancing and many more. But since Gabriella could already drive, was taking dance, new Spanish and French and was learning Italian on her own time. She took a sewing course so she good learn how to mend her clothes and make new ones. She also took a cooking course to learn new techniques to try new things on her flat mates.

So Gabriella had a busy term ahead of her. You'd think she would study, study, study. No time for a social life, but no she still has time to go and see her brother every week during the summer. Thus she got to know his friends and one friend in particular a Troy Bolton the same Troy Bolton who was now her gym teacher.

The same Troy Bolton I should mention who her brother warned away from her and gave the same warning to Troy. Lastly on that note I should mention the same Troy Bolton who was her boyfriend and had been on the sly for the last 5 weeks.

Taylor nor Kelsi knew of the new romance in Gabriella's life and how her feelings were jumbled and how they had to be a secret not only for her brother but not the entire school population teachers and students.

To get to her dance theory lesson Gabriella had to pass by Troy's cottage and on doing so found the person on her mind coming out the door. He stared as she walked past and she winked before carry on knowing only too well he was staring after her.

That is a gorgeous way to start the day

Troy

Mr Bolton are you checking me out

Brie

I am indeed

Troy

That's against the rules

Brie

Well then we'll have to be careful

Troy

Indeed we will.

So when you having me over to your new place?

Brie

Try never

Troy

I'm hurt

Brie

It would be physically impossible to get you in and out without being spotted

Troy

Meet of campus far away from A.

Brie

Have to be at least we know were to go

Troy

True right at dance theory we will sort this out another time.

Maybe I'll sneak over in the dead of night.

I want a key

See you later

Brie

You will be the death of me

Troy

This last text goes up answered as Gabriella as entered her classroom switching her phone to silent and slipping it her bag before she gets her stuff out ready for the lesson.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	3. Chapter 3

**What I Go To School For**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 3**

The moment had come. The moment that no girl or boy, man or woman wanted to come in a relationship they thought was going somewhere but for Troy and Gabriella it had.

Troy didn't know what was in store when he had received a text from Gabriella saying she was coming over that night and they needed to talk.

Yes he knew what she was coming to do he was pretty sure he knew why but he would try his damn hardest to prevent it.

The doorbell rang and he took a breath. The time had come, she was here.

He opened the door and was greeted with the sight of Gabriella in tears. Checking to make sure no one was watching he ushered her in before closing the door and pulling her into an embrace.

She shrugged her way out of it and crossed her arms.

"I want to make this quick you know why I've come," said Gabriella

"I won't let you," said Troy

"Troy it's my decision," argued Gabriella

"Brie I know why you've come and I know why you want to break up with me," said Troy "I won't let you," he added

"Troy you'd lose your job, you'd never be able to teach again and you could go to jail," said Gabriella

"Your 18 Gabriella the worst that would happen would be I'd lose my job. But you're a legal consenting adult," said Troy

"Troy if you truly care about me you'll let me do this until we can be together after I have graduated," said Gabriella

"Gabriella I do just care about you I love you. You can't help who you fall in love with. We weren't to know we we're going to be teacher and student when we got together. And I will fight my damn hardest to keep you in my life. I know the risks and I'm throwing caution to the wind," exclaimed Troy

"I'm sorry Troy but it's what I want," said Gabriella tears welling in her eyes

"I can tell from the tears that are evident in your eyes that it is not," said Troy

"Give it a week and find someone your age and you'll realize it was just a fling," said Gabriella

"Gabriella Rosalinda Maria Juanita Montez you are not a fling. I am risking my job for you and I wouldn't do that for anyone else," said Troy "Please trust me on this," he added

"Of course I trust you," exclaimed Gabriella

"Then please let me be with you. It's my head on the line not yours and it's my job," pleaded Troy

Gabriella nods and with a sigh of relief Troy takes her into his arms knowing he has won the battle but the war on this subject is far from over.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	4. Chapter 4

**What I Go To School For**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 4**

Troy rolled over his bed was warm and there crumbs in it, there was only one reason for it Gabriella had snuck over. And she had or was now eating cookies in his bed. He cracked open to find Gabriella fast asleep next to him, crumbs sprayed across her t-shirt, decorating the corners of her mouth and a half empty packet of cookies next to her on the bed.

Shaking his head chuckling Troy moved the cookies and stretched out to bring his girlfriend to him knowing this was completely wrong. He knew in a few minutes he would have to wake her so she could get out undetected. But right now he wanted to bury his head in her hair and shut out the world. His nose nuzzled her neck as he pushed his face into her hair to smell its sweet aroma.

"That tickles," murmured Gabriella

"S'meant to," chuckled Troy nuzzling her neck with his nose

"What time is out?" asked Gabriella sitting up

"Time for you to go unfortunately," sighed Troy

"Seriously?" asked Gabriella

Troy nodded.

Just then the doorbell rang. Troy hoped out of bed and quickly got dressed.

"Right you get changed and I will answer the door," said Troy going downstairs a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth.

When Gabriella had snuck over she had brought the clothes she was going to wear today with her. She changed as fast as she could and hid at the top of the stairs as she ran a brush though her hair.

Today she was wearing a her black skinny jeans accompanied with plain grey ankles boots that had a grey tassel held together with a gold zipper. A tight fitted grey tank top clung to her curves and a sleeveless long black cardigan hung over the top it. Her left wrist held a slim gold watch that had diamonds around the face. While on her finger sat a gold and diamond fashion ring. A pair of Gold Plated Heart Shape CZ Stud Earring hung from her ears and round her neck was a gold chain that had a heart locker hanging from it the locker face had the outline of the heart in sliver but the middle of this was gold and engraved into it was the words I love you. The centre of the o in love held a diamond and in the top right had corner of the outline there was a pale pink flower with green leaves. Her right wrist held a wide Gold Textured Egyptian Style Cuff Bangle that went ten cemeteries up her wrist. And just under her navel dangled a 14K gold plated belly ring with dangling black heart, circle and red gem this of course was hidden by her top as it wasn't allowed to be on show and no one knew she had her belly button pierced except Taylor and Kelsi.

She heard Troy speaking to someone and it sounded like Taylor. She was so dead if Taylor saw her. She ran and quickly placed her hair brush back in Troy's room and hurried back to the top of the stairs tugging her hair into a low loose ponytail and securing it with a bobble.

"Gabriella Taylor is worried you are going to miss your first class," said Troy

"Hey Taylor," said Gabriella confused

"I've got your books did you tutoring session go well?" asked Taylor

"Yeah," nodded Gabriella

Gabriella exited the property and her and Taylor headed towards their first class.

"So why do you need tutoring especially in gym?" asked Taylor

"You know PE Theory isn't my strong point," lied Gabriella

Taylor nodded and the two continue to English in silence. Taylor had one thought in her mind. "Gabriella doesn't take PE theory,"

Meanwhile Gabriella was texting Troy.

Since when have you had your belly button pierced?

T

Since last summer. You got a glimpse of that huh.

Brie

Does Antony know?

I saw the whole thing very sexy.

T

No and don't you dare tell him

I'll show it to you later

Brie

Wouldn't dream of it babe.

Can't wait

T

The texts ended there as Gabriella and Taylor headed into English. Taylor growing suspicious that something may be going on between Gabriella and Mr Bolton.

The link for the belly button piercing is in my profile because it is gorgeous.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	5. Chapter 5

**What I Go To School For**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 5**

It was Sunday, the day before Monday, the day before a new week. The day before a new week of school at East High Academy. The sun was streaming in though open curtains and cracks in blinds. In one particular place it was smiling down on the couple in their bed. Troy and Gabriella. As usual Troy didn't know Gabriella had once again snuck into his bed but she did, he didn't mind and he couldn't stop her.

The sun light had hit Troy in the face as he hadn't closed his curtains properly the night before. But he awoke in a good mood he'd had a good mood it was a nice day and now, now something or should he say someone was resting on his chest.

He glanced down to see his gorgeous girlfriend curled up next to him.

Well it was Sunday, no classes he could have a lie in. Well he was awake so he could just watch Gabriella sleep.

As he watches his girlfriend sleep he can see her emotions pass across her face, sad, happy, happy, sad, happy and the pain as she wakes up.

"Ow," moaned Gabriella as she wakes up her hands pushing back the duvet to reach for her stomach.

It is then Troy noticed Gabriella's belly button ring that has the dangling black heart, circle and red gem is caught on the duvet and is tugging the belly bar in her skin.

"Brie stop moving," whispered Troy

Gabriella stops wiggling and opens her eyes. "My stomach," she groaned

"It's your belly ring it's caught I'm going to try and get it free," explained Troy

Reaching his hands out Troy started to detangle the ring and pendant from the hole in the cover, after 5 minutes it was free and Troy leaned down to place kisses around the spot.

"I don't think you should wear that to bed again," said Troy

"I was so tired I forgot to take it off," said Gabriella snuggling up into Troy's side.

The moment is ruined when Gabriella's stomach starts making small rumblings.

"I'll go and make breakfast," whispered Troy getting out of bed and dropping a kiss on Gabriella's head as he went.

Gabriella laid in bed for a few minutes before deciding that she was going to go and help.

As Troy was making an omelette, toast, scrambled eggs and bacon he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

"You're meant to be in bed," he grinned

"Breakfast in bed?" asked Gabriella

Troy nodded as he buttered the toast.

Gabriella slipped her arms around Troy waist and nestled her head into his back.

"Brie unless you want burnt breakfast I suggest you stop distracting me," chuckled Troy

So Gabriella unwrapped her arms from around Troy's waist and sat at the table watching him work.

Minutes later breakfast was on the table and Gabriella and Troy sat munching and discussing plans for the day.

Hours later they lay in bed watching a movie as they drift off into a slumber after the perfect simple day. Their slumbering minds and bodies knew not what was to come but whatever came there why they could face it.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	6. Chapter 6

**What I Go To School For**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 6**

"Hey Gabriella I've not seen you for ages," said Taylor going towards her friends room. "You wanna do something tonight?" she asked

Just then Gabriella came out of her room dressed in mid thing dark blue denim shorts, a white cropped t-shirt showing of her belly button ring and a black blazer with black converse on her feet. Her hair was curled and hung to her shoulders were she had recently had it styled to. In her ears sat sliver studs and around her neck two long thing sliver chains dangled. Peeking under the sleeve Taylor could see a thin sliver band on wrist and a sliver watch on the other. Her hands held one ring on her left hand, on her second finger. A ring that could be say was styled around Princess Diana's and Kate Middleton's engagement ring a black oval gem sat in the middle an oval of diamonds but without looking close it was hard to say whether it was real of costume. A big black soft leather handbag hung from her shoulder. Taylor could tell it didn't hold just a purse and make-up and other essentials but it had clothes in it.

"I have plans," said Gabriella heading towards the door

"We never see you anymore, your never in," exclaimed Taylor

"I am in just when your not," said Gabriella her hand on the door handle.

The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "He's your teacher," said Taylor

"What?" asked Gabriella alarm bells ringing in her head.

"Mr Bolton he's your teacher," said Taylor

"Yeah I know," said Gabriella confusion on her face

"So stop seeing him," said Taylor

"I'm not" denied Gabriella

"I've seen you Gabriella, I've see you go over there. He could lose his job and go to jail. You could lose your scholarship," said Taylor

"Gross he's my brother's best friend that's why I go to see him now if you'd excuse me my mother is home for the night. I'm going to go and see her. And I'm staying the weekend," said Gabriella opening the door and leaving Kelsi entering as she went.

"What was that all about?" asked Kelsi closing the door

"She's having an affair with Mr Bolton," sighed Taylor

"What?" asked Kelsi "Are you sure?" she added

Taylor shook her head. "No but she's always going over there. I've always see her going in there. That morning we found a note that said she was at Mr Bolton's being tutored she told me he was tutoring her in P.E Theory and she doesn't so P.E theory or P.E. She's not required because of her dancing," explained Taylor "And now she's saying her mother is home and she's going home to see her and spending the weekend. Her mother is never home and when she has been she's gone to dinner with her come back an hour later grumbling about her. She can't stand her we both know that,"

"What did she say about Mr Bolton?" asked Kelsi

"That he's her brother best friend and that's why she goes to see him," said Taylor

"Well why don't we just keep our eyes on her and him and if we see anything untoward we speak to her again," said Kelsi

Taylor nodded and went to the window to see Gabriella driving off down the school drive.

"Well she has just left in her car," said Taylor

And just as Taylor turned away from the window she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and saw Mr Bolton getting in his car and driving down the drive and turning left same as Gabriella had done minutes before.

"Mr Bolton has just driven off in the same direction as Gabriella," said Taylor turning away from his window.

"Well he could be going to see his parents or school friends he did grow up around her," said Kelsi "Let's not jump to any conclusions. Let's just observe her Sunday night if she's spending the weekend with him in her house she may have hickey's that are visible," said Kelsi.

Meanwhile Gabriella had got to her house minutes before Troy and was trying to set up lunch for them when the door opened and Troy came in.

"Hey," he said wrapping his arms around her and placing his hands on her bare waist. Before he started to press kisses to her neck.

"Hey," whispered Gabriella turning in his arms and wrapping hers around his neck bringing is head closer to hers.

Just inches apart they could feel each other's breath tickled the lips that so desperately wanted to be kissed. Eyes fluttered closed and lips moulded together hands tighter around necks and waists. Not breaking the kiss Troy lifted Gabriella onto the counter next to them and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her hands tangled themselves in his hair and a loud groan slipped out of Troy's mouth.

Before a loud voice boomed though the house breaking their passionate embrace. They turned their heads to see Anthony Gabriella's brother and Troy's best friend should in the kitchen doorway.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" he shouted

The pair were lost for words and Gabriella unlocked her legs from around Troy's waist and Troy stepped back but without the support he gave her this caused Gabriella to slip of the counter and cry spilled from her lips. Troy whipped his head back and grabbed her seconds before her would have cracked on the work top.

"Ok it is exactly what it looks like but we know what we are doing and the consequences. I love him," said Gabriella

Shocked register on both Troy and Anthony's faces and Gabriella looked at the ground not wanting to meet Troy's eyes.

"I don't condone whatever you are doing. But you are like my brother and you are my sister. I don't want to see you lose your job or license to teach or you lose your school place. I won't say anything but I won't condone it but if you love each other I'll look the other way," said Anthony glowing at the pair, Troy nodded to confirm Antony's last statement and Anthony left.

"You love me?" asked Troy

Gabriella studied the pattern on the floor and felt Troy place a finger under her chin lifting her face to look at him.

"Yes I love you," said Gabriella

"Thank god I thought I was alone in the love department," whispered Troy leaning his head down to capture's Gabriella's.  
"Well turns out you've got company," she whispered as his lips covered hers and they snuck into the embrace they were in before Anthony interrupted them.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	7. Chapter 7

**What I Go To School For**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 7**

Friday night and Saturday nights were the only nights Troy allowed Gabriella to sneak into his house. But of course she never listened. Tonight was Saturday, date night. Date night in Troy's house. Tonight Troy was driving out for a take-away. They had ordered pizza, garlic bread, fries and onion rings. And unknown to Gabriella Troy was getting a pint of Ben and jerry's chocolate fudge brownie just for her.

So half an hour later they were snuggled up on the sofa, eating there take-away and watching the latest James Bond film. Skyfall.

So half way though the movie when Troy got up Gabriella was confused, she was also a little groggy since she was half watching, half dozing.

"Whatcha doing," she whispered her voice full of sleep.

"Just clearing up you keep watching," smiled Troy

Gabriella nodded and lay back on the sofa.

Troy knew the moment he left the room she would pause it so he wouldn't miss any of it. And the second he was out the room the TV went silent.

He came back into the lounge moments later with the tub of ice cream and two spoons, to find Gabriella asleep on the sofa.

He sets the ice cream down and lifts Gabriella all set to carry her up to bed. When she half wakes up and asks him what he doing.

"I was going to take you to bed," he whispered

"I want to finish the movie," murmured Gabriella

"Well go put you pyjamas on and then if you fall asleep I can carry you up," whispered Troy

Gabriella nods as Troy sets her on the fall and she come back down moments later in a pair of Troy's boxers and one of his t-shirt.

Then she notices the ice cream and wakes up.

"You got ice cream," smiled Gabriella turning to Troy

Troy nodded and smiled as she threw her arms around him. "Thank you," she muttered

"Brie," laughed Troy "It's just ice cream,"

"I don't know why I'm getting all emotional over it," sighed Gabriella. But she did she had a small inkling what was making her so tired and emotional.

"I think we should pause the movie and go to bed, you're tired and the can movie wait. There's another hour and a half left," said Troy

Gabriella nodded and wrapped her arms around Troy.  
"You want me to carry you," smirked Troy

"I like you carrying me and if you stop smirking you can undress me," she whispered

"My, my Miss Montez you've gotten very bold since our weekend," chuckled Troy

"Well I'm you woman now," she smirked

"But with you wrapped around me I'll find it very hard to lock up down here," he smiled

"Fine you lock up and I'll switch off in here and put the ice cream back," said Gabriella untangling herself from Troy.

Troy nodded and stood up to go and lock up the front door when Gabriella grabbed him round the neck and bought his head down to hers and kissed him with all the passion she could muster.

Minutes later after locking up and tidying up Troy had scooped her into his arms and carried her to bed.

Neither realising that when they had, had their little kiss in the lounge, the curtains had been open and someone had seen.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	8. Chapter 8

**What I Go To School For**

**Check my profile for updates**

I got a guest review today and I would very much like to respond. Lily if you reading this you know who you are. I thank you for saying I have good ideas. Yes sometimes they go fast I get to into the story sometimes and my fingers fly away on the keyboard. Yes is the first chapter of this story they weren't together and then in the next chapter they were but in the second chapter it also explains that they got together in the summer. I do have a lot of stories going at one time your right. And maybe I should focus on one story at a time. But I can't because I get writer's block for one so I do a different story until have ideas for the other. I couldn't see it any other way that have 20+ chapters to write a month I love it. You have no offended me in any way and I am glad for you advice for a readers point of view. Thank you for reading Lily.

Gabriella

**Chapter 8**

"We can't help who we fall for can we Mr Bolton?" asked Miss Ashworth

The head had called Troy to her office to see how he was getting on in the school.

In his head he groaned. She knew.

"No Miss Ashworth I believe you can't," he answered

"Even if it's someone the law believes you shouldn't be with?" asked Miss Ashworth

Troy stayed silent.

"It's lucky a student or another member of staff didn't catch you condoling with Miss Montez in your house last night," she remarked

Troy groaned.

"You don't deny it?" she asked

"No," said Troy

"You have nothing to say?" asked Miss Ashworth

"Miss Montez is 18 she is an adult," answered Troy

"You do realize that a relationship with a student is against school policy. It counted as sexual harassment if the student is under 18 whether or not they give willingly consent to be in a relationship," stated the head "As you have pointed out Miss Montez is an adult. And she willingly agreed to be in a relationship with you?" asked Miss Ashworth

"I wouldn't be here if I had forced her into a relationship her brother would have killed me," explained Troy

"Mr Antony Montez yes I remember him. Trouble maker and a ladies man," remembered the head

"Not anymore got his own game company and he's getting married next year at least he's proposing this weekend. Nice girl she kept him in line," smiled Troy  
"He's ok with what you're doing with his sister?" asked the head

"Miss Ashworth I am in a relationship with Gabriella Montez. I love her more than life it's self and if it has to come to it I will resign," said Troy "We've been in a relationship for 10 months," he added "And Anthony said he doesn't condone whatever we are doing but I am like his brother and Gabriella is his sister and he doesn't want to see me lose my license or job or Gabriella lose her scholarship. So he won't say anything to you he doesn't condone it but we loved each other he'd look the other way,"

"Right I'm not saying I will look the other way but keep your curtains closed," said Miss Ashworth

"Thank you Miss Ashworth," said Troy and he got up to leave.

As his hand was on the door handle.

"Bolton," called Miss Ashworth

"Yes Miss," said Troy turning

"Don't let me regret my decision if I hear anything you'll have to explain to your next job why you were forced to resign I am I clear?" asked Miss Ashworth

"Yes Miss," replied Troy before he left.

"That went well thought," he thought as he walked across campus now to tell Gabriella.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	9. Chapter 9

**What I Go To School For**

**Check my profile for updates**

**Chapter 9**

Gabriella hated being sick. She knew what was wrong but she was too scared to admit it to herself or anyone else. She had been avoiding Troy the last couple of days and gone to stay at home while she collected her thoughts.

Well when I say she's been avoiding Troy. Troy has also been busy the head as given him extract responsibilities since she found out about Troy and Gabriella. So know Troy ran after school detention, did his gym classes, plus spent Friday evenings after detention planning the next week's lessons. And on top of that he was now the basketball couch. And did bus patrol. So they barley got anytime together.

It was the weekend and Troy was free he was going to go and see Gabriella but she had said she was sick and he shouldn't come round.

Of course being a concerned boyfriend he didn't listen and had gone to the store for soup, tissues, ice cream, some rom coms and some bath salts, bombs and some lavender bubble bath he knew she loved. But when he got to her house she didn't answer the door.

And then he saw her coming up the road, dark jeans, green jacket and hat, scruffy white trainers, carrier bag in hand. She looked fine so why hadn't she wanted to see him.

So he leaned against the side of the porch and waited for her to see him.

And when she did her mouth dropped and he heard her mutter shit. She ignored him and tired to push past him.

"I thought you were sick," said Troy

"I was," said Gabriella

"So why are you out?" asked Troy

"Cuz I'm not sick anymore I was sick this morning for about an hour and then I was fine. I have an appointment with the doctor later," said Gabriella trying to get past him.

Troy's mind whizzed, he wasn't stupid and he immediately knew what Gabriella was saying.

Gabriella watched the realization dawn on Troy's face. She tired to get past him. He looked at her, he saw the fear in her ears and he pulled her to him, her bag dropping to the floor as she cried into his chest.

Moments later she pulled back and they went inside. That's when Troy braced himself to look in the bag and pull out what he knew Gabriella had been into town for. And he pulled the box out and pulled Gabriella to him.

"We'll find out and we'll get though this together," he whispered

Gabriella nodded.

"I'll be right back," she whispered grasping the box in her hand.

Troy nodded and watched her leave the room.

Anthony was going to kill him. And he didn't know what the head was going to say.

Moments later Gabriella came back into the room the object from the box clutched in her hands.

"2 minutes," she said placing the item of the table.

The next two minutes seemed to stretch for hours until the object beeped.

And the word flashed up on the screen.

Pregnant.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	10. Chapter 10

**What I Go To School For**

**Check my profile for updates**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****i**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 10**

"Taylor," called Gabriella as she got ready in her room.

"Yeah?" asked Taylor poking her head around the door.

"What you doing today?" asked Gabriella as she brushed her hair

"Not much why?" asked Taylor

"I'm getting a tattoo fancy coming with?" asked Gabriella

"I'll come but I'm not watching you," said Taylor

"What's the good in that?" asked Gabriella

"Girl do you want me to come or not?" asked Taylor

"Yeah," said Gabriella

On the drive into Albuquerque.

"So does Troy know about you tattoo?" asked Taylor

"It's a surprise," smiled Gabriella as she checked her mirror before turning right.

"You getting his name or something?" asked Taylor

"No I'm not stupid," said Gabriella as they parked

"So you think you to might break up?" quizzed Taylor

"Defiantly not. But you never know do you. College could do it, the head at anytime. You never know what's going to happen. Plus we're not talking we had a stupid fight," said Gabriella as they entered the tattoo parlour.

After filling out some forms Gabriella was in the tattoo room ready to get the butterfly.

Taylor was sat in the waiting room. It was just Gabriella and the tattooist.

"Can I let you in on a secret?" asked the tattooist

"Is it to do with my tattoo?" asked Gabriella

"No with you," said the tattooist whose name was Rick

"I guess," said Gabriella

"My wife has had four children," said the tattooist as he drew up the tattoo

"So," said Gabriella

"For our third and fourth I knew she was pregnant before she did," said Rick

"Your point?" asked Gabriella

"Your form says your pregnant when sweetheart I can clearly tell you are," said Rick

"Does that stop me from getting a tattoo?" asked Gabriella

"No you should of filled the form in correctly," said Rick getting to work

"My friend was watching me she doesn't know," said Gabriella

"Does the father?" asked Rick

"Is this any of your concerned?" asked Gabriella

"Honey having four children I know a lot about pregnancy. If you want to talk about it," said Rick

"The father knows," grumbled Gabriella

"How do you feel about it?" asked Rick

"When I found out I was scared still am. I mean I'm in high school, I go to college in 5 months. I can't have a baby. But I can't have a abortion without my head finding out because any procedure do on a student even if there over 18 information gets set to the school nurse. Who passes certain procedure onto the head, who passes them onto the parents. Though my parents are away on business. If my parents found they'd flip, my brother would kill my boyfriend, I'd be grounded for life probably lose my scholarship and my boyfriend who is at teacher at my school- the head knows and is ok with it as long as it's behind closed doors because I'm 18- will lose his job," explained Gabriella "I didn't even want the father to find out," she sighed

"Which means you don't want it and your not telling anyone. You didn't want to tell the father so your in denial about the baby," said Rick

"I know I'm pregnant and I'm going to have a baby and get fat," grumbled Gabriella

"Have you been to the doctor?" asked Rick

"No the whole it'll get back to school thing," said Gabriella

"What does your boyfriend think about that?" asked Rick

"He doesn't know. He said he'd be there for me, for us. And I get tetchy and in denial and I kicked him out of my parents house. I've haven't spoken to him in a week. So if I got an abortion it would eventually get back to the head, who would speak to Troy who would get fired for impregnating a student and letting her have an abortion," said Gabriella

"I think you need to think about what you want to do and quick. And talk to your boyfriend," said Rick "Talk to your head and go to the doctor," he added "If you don't then something could go wrong with the baby and that could damage your health," said Rick

As Rick finishes Gabriella's tattoo. Gabriella thinks about what Rick has said and just as she leaves she turns back to him.

"Thanks for the advice," said Gabriella

"No sweat," said Rick

So after Gabriella had paid and she and Taylor had gotten back to school. Gabriella sent a very important text message.

We need to talk about the baby.

Meet me at Mum's.

5pm.

Please

Brie

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield


	11. Chapter 11

**What I Go To School For**

**Check my profile for updates**

**I would like to say anyone who reviews and says where is the next one? or Next?. This does not make me update faster, I find it rude. I appreciate the reviews, I really do if you going to say Next? it makes me not want to update just because one person has seemed to write a ****review**** in tone ****I**** would take as rude. I don't want to offend anyone with this message but if you going to review and you want the next chapter why not put can't wait for the next one, or, love it update soon. As I said before ****I**** don't want to offend anyone but ****I**** find Next? and Where is the next one? rude. I challenge**** all reviewers to write something creative in every review they send to me. Not use the same old love it, excellent and super goods. Try and be creative. I love all my readers and reviewers your all the best.**

**Chapter 11**

"I can't believe you would do something like that Gabriella. What if it harmed the baby?" asked Troy.

"It won't, I asked the tattooist who said it wouldn't," said Gabriella.

"And how would he know?" asked Troy.

"He recognized ok. He has 3 of his own and OW," yelled Gabriella, cutting of as a sharp pain shot across her abdomen.

"Brie," said Troy worryingly.

"My stomach," she choked out through pain filled gasps.

"Brie!" shouted Troy, as Gabriella collapsed. "Arr crap the head is going to kill me when she finds out," he muttered. But right now the health of Gabriella was more important than his job.

Hours later, the nurse at East High Academy was putting down her phone. The head had told her about the relationship between Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez. She had advised her to tell them to call it off. However she had agreed that there wasn't anything they could do as Gabriella was a legal adult. Now... now she had to go and tell the head that her brightest student had just had a miscarriage.

It was two days later when Gabriella returned to school. She fended off concerns from other pupils, saying that she had been at home, in town with the flu. Most bought it but Taylor and Kelsi knew she was lying especially since they connected Mr Bolton's time off with Gabriella.

It was when Gabriella returned that the headmistress called Troy to her office. Needless to say he was nervous, and as he sat in the reception, he knew the sectary knew. She was staring at him with these disapproving looks.

"Mr Bolton, would you like to tell me why you are here?" asked the Miss Ashworth.

"Gabriella had a miscarriage," mumbled Troy, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And I had to find out from the nurse," said Miss Ashworth. "I wish we could have meant under nicer circumstances," sighed Miss Ashworth.

"You didn't just call me here about the miscarriage. I'm not going to lose my job am I?" asked Troy.

"Unfortunately not and you're not going to lose your job." sighed Miss Ashworth. "You told me Anthony Montez was running his own game company."

"Yeah but he's in the army at the moment," answered Troy, and then realization hit. "Oh no please don't tell me. Brie couldn't handle that at the moment."

"No, he's ok. He's been shot and is critical but stable. He's in a hospital in Iraq and is going to be moved to England as soon as he is out of a critical condition. I thought you might be the best one to tell Gabriella," sighed Miss Ashworth.

Troy nodded.

"Thanks for letting me know," mumbled Troy, as he got out of his seat and headed for the door.

"And Bolton," called the head.

Troy turned around numb.

"Your job is safe but no more pregnancies on my turf," said the head.

Troy nodded and headed off to find Gabriella.

He knew she wasn't in his house so there was only one place she could be - hers.

"I'm sorry sir but you can't go up there," said the doorman.

"I'm here to see Gabriella Montez. The head has just given me information regarding her brother," said Troy.

"The one in the army in Iraq?" asked the doorman.

Troy nodded solemnly.

"Is he?" asked the doorman.

"No critical can I go up now?" asked Troy.

The doorman nodded.

It was Taylor who opened the door when he knocked.

"She's in her room," said Taylor, letting him in.

"Gabs there's someone here to see you," shouted Taylor.

Gabriella came out of her room and looked surprised to see Troy there.

"Mr Bolton what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Cut the crap Gabriella we all know," said Taylor from her place in the kitchen.

"I've just come from the head's office," said Troy.

"About?" asked Gabriella.

"No, it's about Anthony," said Troy.

"Oh no, oh god no," cried Gabriella, tears falling and she fell to the floor.

"Brie," said Troy, rushing to her side. "Hey don't assume the worst," he whispered.

"You'd think ten months in we'd be better at this relationship crap," giggled Gabriella.

"I think we're doing ok," smiled Troy.

"Anthony," said Gabriella, locking eyes with Troy.

"He's been shot, he's in a critical but stable condition at an army base hospital in Iraq and as soon as the doctors say so, he's being flown to England before coming home," said Troy.

"But he's ok?" asked Gabriella.

"But he's ok," smiled Troy, drawing her into his arms.

They only sat there for a couple of minutes but that is all it took for Gabriella to fall asleep.

Without a word, Troy scooped her up and carried her to bed. Minutes later, he was back out and turned to address the girls.

"I know it probably shocked you then to find out that what's going on with me and Gabriella is a long time thing. But she needs you two as her friends right now, judgements aside. Her brother is in hospital half way around the world and she won't tell this but I will - she had a miscarriage at the weekend. She needs you two right now," said Troy.

Kelsi and Taylor nodded.

"Right, I have to go before the doorman comes to find me," said Troy.

"She ok?" asked the doorman.

"Her friends are with her," replied Troy.

Review Please

Gabriella Somerfield.


End file.
